


Chocolate

by purkledragon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-02
Updated: 2010-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purkledragon/pseuds/purkledragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokuba changes his brother's mind on sweets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

He watched as Mokuba's pink tongue wrapped slowly, lovingly around the spoon licking off the last bits of the chocolate that dared to cling to it. Seto wondered just how much of the attention to the dessert was really for the chocolate and how much was aimed his way. The way Mokuba would scoop up another spoonful, staring off into space before sliding it into his mouth. The spoon would slid in and out, another layer off the top, another low moan of delight coming from the boy and his eyes would flutter shut—process starting all over.

His body ached, reacting to the obvious show, if anything Mokuba was one hell of a tease. Getting up from his side of the table, Seto walked to the other side. Not saying a word, he stopped next to Mokuba. The other looked up, knowing by force alone Seto was there. Blue-grey eyes slide open, laughing at him. "Big brother, is something wrong?"

Bending down, Seto ran a finger over the corner of Mokuba's mouth. "You'd missed a spot." It didn't surprise him when Mokuba grabbed his hand and proceeded to lick the chocolate confection off his finger, sucking the digit in with precise movements. The immediate warmth it caused wasn't unexpected either, just annoying. He preferred to be in control of his actions, not have automated responses to every little thing, although he supposed when it came to Mokuba it wasn't just some little thing.

Satisfied with how clean his brother's hand had become, Mokuba turned picking up his spoon once more, retrieving a large dollop of the treat. He held it in front of his mouth before turning large eyes back up to his brother. "Want some?" Innocent in any other context the words would have been, however with Mokuba licking at the chocolate like a cat with cream, staring up at him with that look in his eyes--Seto knew better.

He watched as Mokuba flicked his tongue back out, lapping the spoon clean once more. In tranced he watched as Mokuba did it again, scoop, flick, lick, suck, moan, repeat. Every so often the spoon would slip, the chocolate would find its way onto his lips and Mokuba would leave it there, waiting.

Seto found his hand moving toward those lips, gently wiping some of the chocolate off to taste. He'd never been particularly fond of sweets, too much sugar and not enough real flavor to interest him, unlike his brother. But, licking the stuff off his hand he wondered if he hadn't been missing something all this time.

Again he reached out, however, Mokuba surprised him stopping his hand. "That's not how you should eat chocolate." Grabbing Seto's collar, Mokuba pulled him down, "Besides it's sweeter this way." Mokuba's lips were on his, mouth opening just so that the taste became a mix of chocolate and Mokuba, Seto not sure which was which any longer. He was right it was sweeter, bittersweet actually if he thought about it—but he didn't. If he thought about it then he would have to stop and at that moment with Mokuba bitting softly at his lip he didn't want it to stop.

Mokuba's hands on his chest, undoing the buttons on his shirt; his hands pulling the shirt Mokuba was wearing up and off. As he fumbled with Mokuba's jeans, a cold finger slid across his chest followed by the warmth of Mokuba's tongue. He doesn't remember much that happens next, too fast, too much, too wrong but...

He woke up later on the dining room floor, Mokuba beside him smile across his face along with dried chocolate. It coated them both were they had missed as they licked and sucked at the sweet flavored skin.

Seto changed his mind, he did like chocolate after all.


End file.
